Jenni Murray
Dame Jennifer Susan "Jenni" Murray, DBE (née Bailey; born 12 May 19501) is an English journalist and broadcaster, best known for presenting BBC Radio 4's Woman's Hour since 1987. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Health issues 4 Honours 5 Charities 6 References Early life Murray was born in Barnsley in Yorkshire and attended Barnsley Girls High School, a grammar school, leaving with A levels in French, English and History.2 She has a degree in French and Drama from the University of Hull.34 Career Murray joined BBC Radio Bristol in 1973 before becoming a reporter and presenter for local news programme South Today. She was a newsreader and later one of the presenters of the BBC's Newsnight television programme for two years from 1983 before moving to Radio 4 to present the Today programme. She took over from Sue MacGregor as presenter of Woman's Hour in 1987. She has also presented Radio 4's The Message and written for magazines and newspapers including the Daily Express and the Daily Mail.34 She has also written books, including The Woman's Hour: A History of Women Since World War II; Is It Me or Is It Hot In Here: A Modern Woman's Guide to the Menopause; That's My Boy and Memoirs of a Not So Dutiful Daughter.3 Health issues On 21 December 2006, Murray announced at the end of Woman's Hour that she had been diagnosed with breast cancer.5 She informed her audience that her prognosis was good; she did indeed return early in 2007. She reported that the most emotionally upsetting moment was losing her hair, and used this as an item on the centrality of hair to definitions of femininity.6 In 2008, she had a hip replacement following avascular necrosis, perhaps due to her earlier chemotherapy.7 Murray had a sleeve gastrectomy in June 2015, and had lost over 4 stone (56 lb; 25 kg) by October of that year.8 Honours Murray was appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) for services to broadcasting in 1999 and Dame Commander of the Order of the British Empire (DBE) in the 2011 Birthday Honours.910 In March 2012 she was awarded an honorary degree from the University of Salford to recognise her contributions to the media industry as well as the growing links between the University and its neighbours at Salford Quays.11 Charities In November 2007 it was announced that Murray had been named Patron of British medical research charity, Breast Cancer Campaign.12 She is also patron of the Family Planning Association, vice president of Parkinson's UK and a supporter of the British Humanist Association.13 References 1.Jump up ^ "Birthday's today". The Telegraph. 12 May 2011. Retrieved 30 April 2014. "Ms Jenni Murray, broadcaster, 61" 2.Jump up ^ Webber, Richard (17 July 2009). "Me and my school photo: Chatterbox Jenni Murray remembers playing hopscotch and her strict convent teachers". Daily Mail. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c "Jenni Murray". BBC. Retrieved 5 September 2014. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Jenni Murray". BBC Radio 4. Retrieved 5 September 2014. 5.Jump up ^ "Radio 4's Jenni Murray has cancer". BBC News. 21 December 2006. 6.Jump up ^ "Woman's Hour, 27 February 2007". Bbc.co.uk. Retrieved 23 April 2012. 7.Jump up ^ Murray, Jenni (15 October 2008). "'No one told me that my breast cancer treatment would leave me needing two new hips,' says Radio 4's Jenni Murray". Daily Mail. Retrieved 23 April 2012. 8.Jump up ^ "Jenni Murray: 'I had 75% of my stomach removed". BBC News. 21 October 2015. 9.Jump up ^ The London Gazette: (Supplement) no. 59808. p. 7. 11 June 2011. 10.Jump up ^ "Main list of the 2011 Queen's birthday honours recipients" (PDF). BBC News UK. Retrieved 11 June 2011. 11.Jump up ^ "University of Salford". University of Salford. Retrieved 8 May 2012. 12.Jump up ^ "Article from". radiotoday.co.uk. Retrieved 23 April 2012. 13.Jump up ^ "Dame Jenni Murray". British Humanist Association. Retrieved 5 September 2014. Category:1950 births Category:Alumni of the University of Hull Category:British feminists Category:British journalists Category:British radio personalities Category:Breast cancer survivors Category:People with cancer Category:Living people Category:Dames Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:People from Barnsley